


Fade

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [30]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, darkemopoems, darkemotionalpoemsvyscareygirl15, poetry poems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18





	Fade

Fade  
Erase them   
Never appear   
Vanish it   
So far off   
Endless   
Forever gone   
Slowly starts   
Fade   
Little bits   
From memories   
Brush down   
Let it fall   
With no one  
Catch   
Remove   
Heal slowly   
Wound is big   
Time heals   
Any wound   
Either   
Small  
To   
Big   
Later   
Leaves scars   
That fades   
Along rest   
Those pity   
Unhealthy   
Things   
Poison  
Be gone   
Don’t return   
Else to be   
Fade   
Right away   
The ones   
Hurt   
Pain   
Sorrow   
Tears   
Stabs   
Needs to be   
Remove   
Thrown down   
Not come back   
Stay far away   
Let fade   
Heal   
All scar   
Wounds   
Less pain   
To all   
Rather see   
Everything   
Push away   
Then start   
Fade


End file.
